honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Masada (star nation)
Star Geography Masada is an interstellar state located over 38 light years to the north east of the Manticore System in the Endicott System. The planet is located over five hundred light years away from Earth. Masada is located to the east of the Yeltsin's Star System, which is two days travel away. Masada is located roughly 28 light years to the south west of the People's Republic of Haven. Planet Characteristics Masada is the only habitable planet in the system with a population around 4 and half billion. There are little natural resources on the planet to attract a lot of interstellar travel. The planet has a forty-degree axial tilt. The weather is more severe than the weather on Grayson, but the plants and animals are edible by humans. Masada's orbital radius is barely a quarter that of Grayson. History When the planet was first discovered, the colonists on Grayson, were willing to do anything to get to the planet, but they did not have the technology. The planet was discovered using chemical-fueled sublight ships. The settlers of Masada are originally from the planet, Grayson, in the Yeltsin's Star System. In the following years after the death of Austin Grayson in 998 PD, the church suffered a doctrinal schism. Those called the Faithful underwent a radicalization of their beliefs. Their views differed so vastly from the mainstream that in the mid 1300's pd, the Grayson Civil War broke out between the Faithful and the Moderates. After years of brutal war, the Faithful were vanquished to Masada as part of a deal brokered to get their unspecified "doomsday weapon" off planet. Inter-War Years Since 1868 PD, Masada's and Grayson's technological level jumped eight centuries. Wars with Grayson Since their exile, the Masadans have made multiple attempts to conquer Grayson. In 1868 PD, the First Grayson-Masadan War was fought, where the Masadan Navy bombarded Grayson with nuclear weapons before being defeated. Since then, Masada has repeatedly threatened to use nuclear force again. In 1903 PD, Masada invaded Grayson, once again. Masada defeated Grayson at the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star. Masada controlled the space around Grayson. Masada supported The Brotherhood of Maccabeus's attempt to assassinate the Protector, but they were thwarted. After Masadan forces were defeated during the Second Grayson-Masadan War, units of the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps were stationed on Masada as an occupation force. Society Upon landing on the planet, a new set of laws were put into effect such as Dietary laws, laws about how to cleanse one's self in case of sin, and they were punishable by death by stoning. They took out the New Testament of the Bible because they believed if Jesus was the true Messiah, he would not let technology happen. Masadan medical technology lagged behind the Haven and Manticore. They have not gained the use of Prolong Treatment. There is a cultural taboo about using the treatment. The Masadan Church was considered the True Faith, and Grayson was considered the Apostate. Women have to wear a veil during the presence of visitors to their homes and to wear a veil when they leave their homes. Economy Masada's Gross system product is very poor, and when Haven sold the two warships to Masada, they become eighty percent of Masada's GSP. Masada has roughly three times the population of Grayson. The economy is geared towards building up the navy for the conquest of Grayson. Since 1883 PD, Masada has put roughly one-third of their GSP towards building their navy. Government The government looked to the People's Republic of Haven to help them to conquer Grayson to cast down their ungodly ancestors. The government is led by the Council of Elders, and the Chief Elder. The current Chief Elder is Simonds. Category:Masada Category:Star nations Category:Planets